A Man's World
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: In a future where women are extinct, Tsuna moves into a new high school where there's fucking, fighting, and illicit relationships. Mankind is split into dominant males, Adams, and the submissive, Eves. Tsuna befriends fellow Eves Lambo & Gokudera then finds love... Based on Renai Idenshi XX. AU. 8059. D27. MochidaxLambo. 3318. D18. 10069. 4851. BelphegorxFran. XS. & onesidedness


**AN: Okay, so. The fuck. Really. I'm still questioning my own mind. The characters feel so OOC, but there's nothing I can do about it at this point like fuck it. Gokudera has somehow become Rizzo, Lambo for some reason acts like Frenchy, and Tsuna is of course Sandra Dee or at least that's what I've managed to turn their OOC AU selves into. u_u**

**Anyways, so this is based off the yuri series Renai Idenshi XX because it's fucking awesome and the best thing to happen to manga (aside from Hourou Musuko and KHR) so much that I cry from it's wonder. And here, I take it and butcher its storyline to revolve around petty high school bullshit problems. This fanfic is basically the mentally challenged child of Mean Girls and Renai Idenshi XX, but with the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters.**

**Lambo is of course TYL since this takes place in a high school where the first years would be like 16, the second years are all 17, and the third years are 18. So whatever. There. Some somewhat helpful information.**

**WARNING: There is a high, almost definite (lol) chance that this story will have some lemons in it later and will eventually be rated M. :P**

**WARNING2: The pairings for this story are so fucked up I can't even - Like really. And so much cheating and one sided loveness. To prove it, here's a list of some of them:**

**Pairings: 8059, D27, MochidaL (really, wtf?), 3318, D18, 10069, 4851, B26, XS, GammaxAll the bitches, and some onesidedness on Gokudera, Dino, Mukuro's part as well as somewhat Byakuran, Gamma, and Hibari's. Can't see this all coming together, can you? I'm not surprised because these couples are so fucking RANDOM. WHAT THE HELL, ME?**

**Well, whatever. Enjoy the story anyways. As weird and messed up as it is, I think it has its really fun/funny moments and will have its dramatic ones as well as you get attached to these American high school movie-esque AU chracters. Review. Or maybe don't. Maybe just favorite it without reviewing and telling me how fucked up this story is. Okay, I'm done...**

* * *

In the year 2112, the last woman passed away. Females had gone extinct. In a panic, men felt the need to figure out two things: One, how to carry on proper activities and roles in society. Two: how to continue on the human race.

To solve the first issue, from then on all men were divided into two groups: Adams and Eves. Adams would go to work and run the government while Eves would raise children and be the homemakers. To even have children to raise, scientists developed pills and suppositories with the capability of creating an artificial womb.

With that, society went on learning to adapt to the tragic change in humanity that nearly lead to its downfall. Soon, little boys were born with no clue what women were.

The year is now 2245 in a school known as the Kingdom of Eden where every student is completely unknowing of what women were like. Their generation has came long after the extinction of girls, so they accept their lifestyles – unaware of how unnatural people of the past would find it. They go on, living, fighting, eating, breathing, and fucking. Lots of fucking. I mean, boys will be boys…

* * *

Tsuna looked up at the large school. Kingdom of Eden. A legendary school that produced top notch Adams who often went on to be athletic superstars, influential government powers, successful lawyers, world-changing doctors, etc. The Eves became the husbands of these strong men or relatively thriving workers themselves as dancers, artists, and business owners.

Tsuna knew going here practically guaranteed him an easy life and his parents spent a lot of time and money to try and send him to this school. At his old one, he was teased and called "no-good," so his mother and father decided it was best for him to get a fresh start elsewhere. A place where he'd have more time to concentrate on his studies or at least find a good husband. They hadn't pooled together enough money until a month into the school year, but better late than never. They sent him off, proudly waving and crying to see their little one grow up.

The gates slowly opened as he approached, red leaves slapping against his face as a strong gust of wind blew. He removed from the dead foliage from his line of sight to see a slender brunet standing before him.

Tsuna let out a sheepish "hii!" and stepped back before being grabbed by the collar.

"Are you the new kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the brunet hissed causing Tsuna to nod furiously. The other boy let him go and said, "I'm Hibari Kyoya, your RA. First thing to know about this school is I run it, got it?"

Tsuna was shivering as he nodded once again.

Hibari continued, "I will show you to your dorm and around campus. Keep up."

Tsuna grabbed his bags and followed after Hibari. They passed a large, detailed building complete with pillars, murals on its walls and statues.

"That's the main building," Hibari told Tsuna who gazed up at its elegance. "It contains the main office, the cafeteria, and basic education classrooms."

They then came to a large courtyard separating two structures. Hibari pointed to the one furthest from the main building on the right side.

"That all the way over there are the Adam dorms," Hibari snapped his head in Tsuna's direction. "It is strictly forbidden for Eves to venture there. If you're caught anywhere near there, you'll have to deal with me which means I will bite you to death, understood?"

Tsuna nodded again, questioning why anyone would give a person like Hibari the duty of tour guide. This guy sure was scary especially for an Eve! He would've guessed Hibari was an Adam based on his forceful nature, but his school uniform gave him away. Eves wear white undershirts beneath their suit jackets while Adams wear black. This was for the winter uniform. The summer concept of differentiation was the same, but everyone sheds the suit jackets and ties during the hot season.

Tsuna glanced over at the Adam dorms, a gate with a keypad surrounding it. Beyond the metal gate, boys played soccer on the lawn and roamed the area, talking and roughhousing.

"Over there is the Eves dormitories," Hibari said, pointing to a building on the left of the large courtyard. It was slightly closer to the main building and also had a gate surrounding it accompanied by a keypad. Beyond this gate, boys sat around chatting and looking through magazines. It seemed much more quiet and peaceful than the Adam dorms. Tsuna smiled, thinking that he would probably enjoy his time at this school and hopefully make a lot of friends.

"Why are you falling behind, herbivore?" Hibari barked from beside the Eve dorm gate. _When did he get all the way over there? _Tsuna wondered, attempting to quickly gather up his things and run over to his guide, but on his way there he bumped into something tall and solid. Both him and the thing tumbled to the ground… along with all his stuff.

"Ow…" he muttered, rubbing his sore head. He sat up to see another student looking back at him. Tsuna's whole face burned red as he realized he had just knocked into an Adam. An attractive blond one at that…!

"Geez, Dino, watch where you're going," one of his friends laughed. This friend was an Adam too and standing directly behind Tsuna. He had a dark hair and a long cylindrical backpack.

"You know the guy's clumsy as hell, Mochida, leave'im alone," another Adam said from his left side. This one was a brunet too with a duffel bag hanging on his shoulder.

Then another one appeared. He had short white hair and boxing gloves hanging from a small bag. "Hey, **Extremely** watch how you talk to your senpai, Yamamoto!"

"Like you guys care, Ryohei _**senpai**_!"

Yamamoto then jokingly punched Ryohei who punched him back and the two began roughhousing. Tsuna felt worry run through him. There he was. On the ground. Like an idiot. Surrounded by a bunch of musclehead Adams!

"I'm so sorry," Dino said, standing and brushing himself off before extending his hand out to Tsuna. The small brunet reached out only to have his hand slapped away by Hibari who turned to Dino and snarled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping him up. I bumped into him," Dino said, motioning to the still floored Tsuna.

"You know I don't like you touching other guys," Hibari whispered harshly into Dino's ears making the taller boy push his lover away.

"You really need to stop with this," Dino muttered as he stepped around Hibari and helped Tsuna off the ground. "I don't know how you expect us to go on if you keep being so…"

Dino looked at the fearsome Hibari whose eyes were daring him to finish his sentence. The blond simply gulped and said, "Look, I've got to go. We'll talk later."

Hibari grabbed onto Dino's wrist, asking, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to go play some sports," he said, pointing to Mochida, Ryohei, and Yamamoto who were now all engaged in a play fight.

"Your friends are idiots," Hibari said blatantly.

"I know," Dino chuckled then gave a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "See ya."

The Adams jogged off, Dino tripping a few times along the way. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Moron," he mumbled. He returned his attention to Tsuna. "Number one rule: you stay away from him."

Tsuna gulped, so scared he could cry.

* * *

"It's frustrating," Dino complained as he made his way toward the fields with his friends. This area included a baseball field, soccer field, volleyball and tennis court and nearby was a separate building for the basketball court. "It's like he has no faith in me at all."

"Can you blame him?" Yamamoto asked, juggling some baseballs with coordination Dino could only dream of having. "You're one of the most sought after dudes I know."

"See," Dino groaned. "You guys just don't get it! His possessiveness is no joke. He's gone through my phone, checked on me during mixed gender classes, _dammit,_ you can ask Spanner, _he's gone through our room_ before!"

Mochida made his hand into a mock telephone while saying, "Ring Ring." He put his hand to his ear. "Yes, hello, Mr. Director we have a world-class drama queen here wondering if you could cast him in your next production as the lead role: little bitch who needs to grow a pair."

Ryohei and Yamamoto laughed their heads off as Mochida finished, "Yes, I'll hold."

Dino's face flushed with anger. "You single dickwads just don't understand!"

The fuming friend then tried to storm off in a huff, but his slipping and falling only made his buddies laugh at him more and they continued to throw jeers at him.

* * *

At the gate to the Eve dorms, Hibari gestured to the courtyard behind him. It was huge, putting a great distance I between each dormitory with a giant, beautiful fountain in the center, encircled by a picturesque garden. Towards the back of this yard was a building that stretched part of the way along the sides of the greenery.

"This is the courtyard," Hibari stated. "It's one of the places where Eves and Adams can meet, so sometimes couples will picnic or talk here. Other places where Eves and Adams are permitted interaction are in the main building such as the cafeteria, the mixed basic education classes, and the main office. The library is also an okay area. The dorms, elective classes, and sport activities are places where mixed gender mingling is prohibited. Break the rules and I'll bite you to death."

Hibari said this all fluidly and simply as though threatening to bite someone to death were normal.

"The upstairs of that building is the staffs' rooms and the downstairs is the library. Behind there are the fields. On weekends, Saturdays – Eves are allowed the fields while Adams can use them freely on Sundays. Any time other than that you'll have to check a schedule posted at the front daily." He looked Tsuna up and down then commented, "But you don't seem like the type to care about such things." Which made the underclassman less than happy.

He entered in a number into the Eve keypad. After a beep, Hibari opened the gate. He and Tsuna walked along the paved path that lead to two large double doors, a sunshade broadening against the length of the dorm building. Underneath the awning, benches dotted the way.

"Huge," Tsuna murmured, trying to take it all in.

"Out in the lawn, you're allowed to picnic and study as you please, but no later than 10 PM or earlier than 6 AM. Break these rules and I'll bite you to death," Hibari explained, moving to the doors and pushing them open with one hand.

The enthralled Tsuna didn't see them close behind his guide and ran into them, toppling him to the ground. Tsuna could hear Hibari shout "Keep up!" from behind the doors and once again had to gather his fallen things.

After making their way past a closed booth in the elegant foyer (which Hibari said was a place you can talk to the RA – him – and purchase certain items) the two maneuvered through several gorgeous halls lined with doors. Eventually they arrived to room number 127.

"This is your room. This is your key," Hibari handed over a gold key. "Your roommate is the very rich son of a very powerful family. Treat him well. Get along with everyone and uphold peace within the dorms and school or I'll—"

"Bite me to death?" Tsuna asked earning him a hit from a tonfa.

"Don't interrupt," Hibari growled. "Last thing, same gender relationships are banned! You'll not only be bitten to death, but expelled!" then he stomped away, leaving Tsuna now to his own devices. The small boy looked down on the key in his grasp then to the refined wooden door in front of him. He took in a deep breath, plugged the key in, and swung the door open.

The room was sophisticated, a bed on either side draped with stunningly regal bedding. A door lie southward which Tsuna assumed was the bathroom. Against the wall beside his roommate's bed was a miniature refrigerator. Both students had nightstands with lamps, stout dressers, and a small desk.

Tsuna beamed, shocked at how unbelievably awesome this place was. He looked to his roommate's bed to find… his roommate!

The green haired boy was lying face-up with his hands on his stomach, he lifted his head off his pillow and peeked at Tsuna before laying his head back down and curling up into more of a fetal position.

"Hey," the boy said. "I'm Fran."

"O-oh," Tsuna said, slowly entering the room. This guy was kind of… awkward. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"I'll call you Tuna. Are you going to lunch, Tuna?" Fran said, closing his eyes. "Bring me back something if you do. I'm taking a nap."

Tsuna was about to make a rebuttal to this request and his new nickname, but stopped when he remembered that his roommate was supposedly "a very rich son of a very powerful family." With a grunt, his face fell flat and he used the motivation of going to lunch to hurry and unpack his clothing and things. Once that task was done, he rushed out the room, Fran calling out, "I like red bean buns!"

* * *

"Whoa…" Tsuna gasped as he went into the cafeteria. It was bustling with all sorts of students and even a few teachers. It was the largest room he'd seen of the school yet with an unnecessarily high ceiling and a long buffet table of delicious foods served by top-class chefs. Tsuna was pretty sure he had died when that door hit him and now he was in heaven.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before," a curly haired Eve said with his hands in his pockets, approaching Tsuna with one eye closed and a smile on his face.

"Who are you talking to, Lambo?" Another Eve asked as he came over. He had shoulder length silver hair and a stank face on.

"Have you seen this kid around ever, Gokudera?" Lambo questioned, pointing to Tsuna.

"No," Gokudera mumbled, gazing at the short brunet boy.

"Cute, isn't he?" Lambo put forth, circling the new student.

Gokudera tried to repress a blush as he quietly agreed. Lambo then stood beside his friend and made a proposal.

"You should sit with us."

"R-really?" Tsuna gasped, surprised by how easy it was to make friends.

"Yeah, actually it'd be best if you did," Lambo snickered as a couple of passing by Adams made wolf whistles at the three. Tsuna's face flushed and Gokudera yelled a curse to the other males who made sexual remarks in response. Gokudera then gave them the finger as Lambo directed Tsuna away from the scene and to a table. "You'd get eaten alive if you didn't."

Once the three of them were seated, whispers struck from all sides.

"So, who showed you around?" Lambo asked. "Hibari?"

"Y-yeah. It was pretty scary," Tsuna chuckled.

"Aw, you're so adorable," Lambo reached over and squeezed the boy's cheeks. "Isn't he, Gokudera?"

"I already said 'yeah,' you idiot!" Gokudera snarled back.

Lambo ignored his pal's meanness and said, "I think you're just adorable. I'm Bovino Lambo and this is Gokudera Hayato. What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," the new Eve replied eagerly. These guys seemed so nice.

"Okay, Tsuna," Lambo said. "So Hibari told you the rules, right?"

"Right."

"Well, Gokudera and I are going to show you around and tell you the rules, okay?"

"What?" Tsuna retorted, confused. "I just said Hibari-san already—"

"Oh, goodness, no," Lambo giggled. "We're going to _show you around_ and tell you the _rules_, you know? Hibari only explains the boring school stuff. We'll fill you in on how things work around here."

"Here comes the perfect chance for a lesson right now," Gokudera grumbles, elbowing Lambo lightly causing his friend to look up and see Yamamoto leaving his group from across the cafeteria and heading straight for them.

The brunet Adam scoots himself in next to the silver-haired Eve.

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto says.

"Hey, baseball idiot, what do you want?" Gokudera rejoined paired with an eye roll.

"I just wanted to see how you're getting along with the new kid," he lied. "I met him earlier."

"He's cute, right?"

"Yeah, but I think you're cuter," Yamamoto whispered, moving closer to his target.

"Wow, geez, thanks," Gokudera groaned. "Can you go now? We're trying to have a conversation."

Yamamoto's cluster of buddies could see Gokudera's disinterest even from their distance causing them to try and contain their laughter. Spotting that the jokers were already set to taunt him, Yamamoto figured it was time to retreat before he gave them any more fuel for their teasing.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," Yamamoto said, leaving the table.

It's unknown if he heard Gokudera's "Please, don't."

Lambo sniggered a bit and looked to Tsuna.

"Lesson one," he said. "Other first years aren't cut out for our attention. They're too immature. So, if you ever get a note from an Adam saying to meet him in a room number that starts with a 1, don't go because that means he's a first year."

"Only numbers like 206 or 354 means he might be good enough," Gokudera went on explaining. "Even then it could end up being a dumbass like one of those four."

The three Eves all turned to glance at Yamamoto's group who were ragging on Yamamoto about his failed pick-up.

Gokudera scoffed. "God, they're so dumb!" he whined.

"Despite their idiocy," Lambo said. "They are some of the most popular Adams. Like everyone wants them for some reason. It's probably just because they're nice to look at, but we can tell they're dimmer than a sack of bricks. And you just can't hook up with a moron."

"You _can't_," Gokudera repeated, attempting to add some urgency to it.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow with worry, he hoped there weren't too many weird underground rules.

"The one who just came over here was Yamamoto Takeshi," Lambo said while Gokudera mouthed the words 'I hate him.' "He's a first year and therefore unworthy. He's the school's rising baseball star or whatever. He's been trying to get with Gokudera since like the first day. Then there's the second years: the white-haired guy is Ryohei and the dark-haired guy is Mochida. Sasagawa Ryohei is a boxing champion or something and we think all those hits to his head have done some serious mental damage. He's the dumbest of them all."

Just then Ryohei was prompted by his other three friends to try and break an apple with his bare hands. He strains to do so as they fall over with laughter, nearly dying when he slams the fruit against his head.

Lambo shakes his head. "He's a horndog and tries to prey on the younger students because he's lame and no one who knows him wants him. I think he's still a virgin."

"He _has_ to be," Gokudera corrected.

"Kensuke Mochida is…" Lambo moved on. "Well, I've never really talked to him or anything, so all I know is that he's like perfect at kendo, the best looking of the four, and hangs out with dumbasses so he must be a dumbass, right, Gokudera?"

Gokudera furrows his brow in confusion, trying to comprehend what he just heard. "Did you just say he's the best—"

"Anyways, the last guy, the blond guy, that's Dino…"

Lambo's words were almost like background noise as Tsuna stared at said older boy.

"He's a third year so he has the best chances with us, but he's never tried because he's dating Hibari."

Dino seemed to shine, his smile bright and so sincere, Tsuna almost felt as though it was piercing him. He flashed back to Dino kindly reaching out his hands as his friends just stood around doing nothing after he fell.

"Dino Cavallone… how should I say this…? If he were single, I'd go for him. Would you, Gokudera?"

"He's not my type."

"Well, I would. He's nice, a bit of klutz, thoughtful, stupid, handsome, rich. And I heard a rumor that he has the nickname Bucking Horse for a reason if you know what I mean."

Had Tsuna not been so busy watching Dino's dazzling form as he goofed around with his friends, he might've colored considerably from the insinuation.

"Too bad that evil Hibari stole him away already, though they fight all the time. Who knows why they're still together."

And speak of the devil, Hibari marched right up to Dino making Tsuna's face fall. He couldn't tell what was being said, but Hibari looked angry. He snarled something to Dino who countered with a shout which caused Hibari to slap the older teen and storm off, Dino following closely behind, clearly mystified over what he did wrong.

Tsuna propped his elbow up on the table and laid his head in his hand.

"Why stay with someone if you argue all the time?" Tsuna inquired, Lambo and Gokudera agreeing.

"Uh-oh," Gokudera murmured, making sure to no longer look in the direction of the Adams they had been talking about. "We must've been staring too long and given them some sort of false confidence because Lawnhead is coming our way."

"Hey," Ryohei said upon arrival to the Eves' table. Nothing had even happened yet Mochida and Yamamoto were doubling over from Ryohei's imminent failure.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Gokudera asked through gritted teeth.

"Your friend's number," Ryohei unashamedly stated, nodding his head in Lambo's direction.

Lambo had to stifle a laugh whilst thinking _As if…!_

Like lightning, Mochida suddenly was by his buddy's side.

"I am so sorry for my man's terrible inexperience with lovely Eves," Mochida said, moving in between Ryohei and the table, infuriating the other Adam. "You may now continue your talk without worrying about this crazy guy."

"Is this some sort of set up?" Lambo asked.

Mochida let out a guilty, "Huh?"

"You sent him over to act like a fool so you could come here and play the knight in shining armor role. It's a set up."

Mochida felt the color drain from his face, as he tried to compute what his next move should be now that he's been caught. Lambo giggled at this, a little flattered by Mochida's old-age trick. Gokudera caught on to Lambo's feelings and inwardly groaned at his comrade's gullibility. Yamamoto joined the party, ready to poke fun at how hard his upperclassmen were messing things up, but was stopped when a total asshole dropped in on things.

"Are you all being bothered?" A cool-looking guy with pale blond hair said to the three Eves, an attractive smirk plastered on his face.

Lambo and Gokudera made sure to sit up straight and fix their hair as the blond approached.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Gokudera barked to the sexy savior.

"Kick their asses if you give the word," the blond responds, leaning on the table and meeting eyes with Gokudera making the boy's heart jumpstart. He then did the same to Lambo, receiving identical results. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair suavely. "I'll tell you what, I'll give these three idiots a little talk. How about that?"

"Do whatever," Gokudera replied and Lambo had hold back from saying "_Do me!_"

The blond then laughed lightly, putting his arms around Ryohei, Mochida, and Yamamoto. He lead them away and through the rows of lunch tables.

"Do you guys know who I am?" the blond asshole asked. He was clearly the biggest fuckface in the entire school.

"Aren't you Gamma?" Mochida asked.

"How'd you know?"

"We have a class together."

"Oh. Well, I have no idea who the hell you are."

Mochida ruffled at this, but wasn't able to come back with anything because the fuckface kept spouting words from its fucking face.

"I just wanted to let you guys in on something," he said, taking his arms from around them. "I'm what you would call the alpha male here. So, I get dibs to claim whichever partners I want. And I want those three delicious little cuties back there. I'll get them too, because unlike you idiots, I get ass. Tons of it. So you virgin losers just leave the new hotties to me and you can try to get the leftovers. Deal? Sweet. See ya around, fucktards."

With two clicks of his tongue, a wink, and a shot of his finger gun, Gamma was gone. And an irritated trio was left behind.

* * *

"A third year!" Lambo exclaimed as he roamed the campus with Gokudera and the new addition to their group. "A hot as hell third year totally hit on us!"

"Calm down," Gokudera demanded. "If you seem really excited about it, it's not cool."

Lambo nodded and recomposed himself. He grabbed Tsuna's hands.

"Isn't this great, Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna shrugged and said, "I don't see what was so great about it."

"What was so… What was so…Are you _blind_?" Lambo retorted, forcibly opening Tsuna's eyes. "A third year! A dead sexy third year!"

Tsuna backed away from Lambo, rubbing his eyes. "He seemed kind of like a jerk to me."

They arrived behind the Eve dorms where Gokudera and Lambo leaned against the wall. Gokudera then pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pockets while Lambo went to a specific bush, reached in, and drew out a half-filled bottle of wine. He popped it open and took a sip as Gokudera lit his cigarette.

At the same time, the boy managed to say, "So what? His jerkiness is part of his appeal."

Tsuna was taken aback by what he was seeing, fretting like no tomorrow.

"What are you guys doing?" he hollered. "Hibari-san said smoking and drinking aren't allowed! You'll be punished! Bitten to death! Expelled!"

"Shh," Gokudera hissed, covering Tsuna's mouth. "Keep your voice down!"

"Yeah, chill out, it's fine!" Lambo said. "We've been doing this like all month."

Tsuna fidgeted and tried to calm down, but still felt afraid that any second, Hibari would appear from off the roof or out the ground and expel them all. Lambo then handed him the bottle.

"Here, drink some and maybe you'll feel better," Lambo suggested.

Tsuna pushed the alcohol away and shook his head, eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay, okay," Lambo laughed, taking the bottle back and another sip. He let out a sigh. "Oh yeah, we haven't finished telling you the 'rules.'"

"What else there to know?" Tsuna asked, he and Lambo sitting in the grass of the secluded area.

"The most important rule is _don't get caught_," Gokudera announced.

"Caught doing what?" Tsuna innocently inquired.

Lambo grabbed his cheeks for the second time that day. "So cute!"

Tsuna plucked Lambo's hands from his face and wore a pout, waiting for an explanation.

"Doing anything really," Gokudera said.

"All the fun stuff," Lambo explained further. "Like this." He held up the wine and took another, bigger sip and Gokudera took a long drag of his cigarette. They simultaneously sighed after.

"And sneaking into the Adams' dorms," Lambo laughed.

"And leaving campus late at night."

"And buying skimpy clothes for the weekends."

"And having illicit relationships."

"I've never done that one, but Gokudera says he has or wants to or something. I've heard rumors about people doing it."

At this moment, Gokudera glanced down to see Tsuna's reaction to this information which wasn't much of anything.

"I can't believe you guys do all that stuff," Tsuna said, pulling his legs up to his chest so that he could rest his head on his knees.

"And we say you should join us," Lambo said. "Which is a big deal because we wouldn't let just anyone be one of us."

Tsuna could feel his face heat up. He felt honored but feared that saying or revealing something like that would be seen as uncool.

"I…um… I… thank you…" he settled on saying leading to another of Lambo's "so cute!" comments and to Gokudera thinking _He has a lot to learn…_

* * *

Tsuna plopped onto his bed tuckered out from his first day, unsure if he's ready to start classes tomorrow.

"Where's my red bean bun?" Fran asked from his bed.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I forgot," Tsuna responded, wondering if they even offered something like that at the school's five star buffet.

"Fine. I'll forgive you this time, Tuna."

"Hey, Fran."

"What?"

"I sat with Gokudera Hayato and Bovino Lambo today. Do you know them?"

Fran sat up and stared at Tsuna. "Are you… serious?"

Tsuna then sat up, afraid of what he was going to hear about his new acquaintances. "Y-yeah."

"They actually liked you?" Fran questioned.

"What's that supposed to—yeah! Yeah, they did!" Tsuna tried to forget that he was offended by the query.

"Those are the two most popular Eves in our grade. Possibly within the whole school," Fran clarified. "They're total snobs yet everyone loves them. Adams literally throw themselves to that pair's feet just because they're pretty and bitchy. And if they accepted you, well, everyone will love you now too. Goodnight, superstar Tuna."

Tsuna flinched at the title, shouting, "D-don't call me that!"


End file.
